femme fatale
by ylg
Summary: On dit de Mystique qu'elle n'a pas de morale ; aussi loin que ça la concerne, c'est faux : elle a la sienne propre, juste différente de la majorité. Et justement, ce que la majorité pense, elle n'en a rien à faire, et ce à l'amour comme à la guerre.
1. sa propre morale

**Titre :** femme fatale  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** X-Men (comics)  
**Personnage/Couples :** 'Mystique' Raven Darkhölme, mention de Mystique/Destiny et Mystique/Forge passés, possibilité de Mystique/Val Cooper  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** à plein de monde à la maison Marvel mais pas moi

**Thèmes :** "sans foi ni loi" et "femslash" pour 31 jours (10 mars 09) - contient aussi de l'het  
**Warnings éventuels :** je n'ai pas lu tout X-Factor, j'ai loupé les apparitions de Mystique dans la troisième série de Wolverine, et en général je ne suis plus très au courant de ce qui est arrivé de nouveau dans le X-verse depuis environ deux ans - si vous avez de grandes révélations à me faire qui pourraient fracasser ma characterization de Mystique ici, je suis toujours preneuse.

oOo

Raven Darkhölme a fréquenté plus d'hommes que de femmes mais n'a jamais vraiment aimé qu'Irene Adler.  
Elle n'a pas d'autre règle que de ne rien faire qui puisse nuire à elle-même en tant que personne ou à ses objectifs (et par extension aux petits groupes de mutants dont elle fait partie selon les moments). Et ce dans ses actions en général comme pour le badinage.  
Encore que sa notion de nuisance est assez variable...

On dit que Mystique est une garce et elle assume de l'être. Il y a quelques siècles environ qu'elle a cessé de se soucier du regard des autres (elle exagère : quelques décennies seulement) et personne ne sait si elle se soucie de son propre regard.  
Elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire pour atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'est fixé. Elle n'est pas folle, elle ne fait rien gratuitement. C'est juste que son but et surtout ses méthodes ne cadrent pas avec ce qui est comunément accepté comme moral.

On dit par exemple qu'elle a égorgé des gens juste pour les voir saigner : elle affirme que c'est faux. Elle a supprimé des gens qui la menaçaient elle et les siens, et, bon, parfois elle s'est un peu laissée emporter en se débarrassant d'eux ; ça arrive.  
Mais elle laisse dire. Tant qu'on ne cherche pas directement à la tuer... Rien à battre de l'opinion publique, au point où elle en est !  
La seule personne dont elle recherchait l'approbation c'était Destiny et elle est morte depuis longtemps. Mais Destiny et elle étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, elles travaillaient ensemble et s'il leur arrivait d'être en désaccord, elles confrontaient leurs points de vue et parvenaient à s'entendre sur la meilleur conduite à tenir pour servir leurs projets.

Mystique _a_ ses propres règles morales ; le plus grand bien de la mutanité auquel Magneto croit (ou croyait, selon qu'il soit mort ou vivant en ce moment selon les autorités officielles – elle n'est plus très au courant) versus le bien beaucoup plus égoïste de son petit groupe à elle, ça dépend des fois : parfois elle concilie les deux, parfois ça clashe. Elle s'est déjà soumise au service X-Factor pour le gouvernement, pour sauver sa peau : elle n'avait plus le choix. Mais elle a juré que jamais on ne la prendrait à bosser pour Xavier (même si... il est arrivé au cours du temps que sa résolution fluctue).

Pour mener à bien les missions qu'elle se fixe, Mystique n'a jamais hésité à se servir de son corps changeant pour séduire et manipuler ceux qu'il fallait, hommes... et femmes, humains ou mutants.

Elle flirte beaucoup. Mais sans aller vraiment au bout de ses avances. En tout cas pour l'amour elle n'a jamais vraiment été entièrement sincère depuis Irene.

Comment aimer inconditionnellement Forge par exemple, alors qu'il est vendu à ce pitre de Xavier ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de chercher à séduire Val Cooper quand c'est elle qui sert d'intermédiaire directe entre sa vie et les décisions du Pentagone ? elle n'imagine pas pouvoir la rendre folle amoureuse et la convaincre d'agir définitivement en sa faveur.  
(Eût-elle essayé, ça aurait plus facilement compromis ses plans que ça n'eut pu lui apporter une assurance en cas de coup dur. Mais parfois elle se dit que pour le fun, elle aurait pu. Rétrospectivement, elle constate qu'elle n'avait pas tellement à perdre à essayer. Pas beaucoup à gagner non plus, c'est vrai.)

Copiner avec Wolverine, ça ne porte pas à conséquence, au moins – de toute façon il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura sans doute jamais rien entre eux de sexuel ; aucun des deux n'est intéressé. Sabertooth, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'éprouve plus rien pour lui (sinon du dégoût) et il semble que ça soit réciproque.

Liée par rien du tout : ni loi civile ni loi martiale ni loi du cœur, elle est libre comme l'air. Ou presque. Les libertés dont elle a besoin, elle les prend de toute façon sans vergogne quand ça l'arrange.


	2. sex drug n rock n roll

**Titre : **son style de vie  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
** Fandom : **X-Men  
**Personnage : **'Mystique' Raven Darkhölme  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **maison Marvel

**Thèmes : **« métamorphe » et « sex drugs & rock 'n' roll » pour 31 jours (25 février '10)  
150 mots

oOo

Métamorphe, Mystique fait ce qu'elle veut de son corps et de sa vie. Elle peut être qui elle veut être. Elle peut copier n'importe qui, et s'inventer encore de nouveaux visages de nulle part si elle le souhaite. Elle est libre, limitée par sa seule imagination. Et elle aime ça.

Son pouvoir façonne son style de vie : le calme n'est pas pour elle (même s'il fut une époque où elle s'est laissée aller à rêver un peu à la tranquillité, mais elle ne compte pas y revenir), il faut que ça bouge, que ça change constamment ; elle provoque les changements en elle et autour d'elle avec audace, voire sauvagerie.

Les gens qui mettent les mutants en théories prétendent que ça devient pour elle une addiction et qu'en fait de liberté elle serait esclave de son pouvoir... Foutaises, d'après elle. Oh, et puis, et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça _changerait_ ?


	3. être ce qu elle veut

**Titre** : elle pourra être ce qu'elle veut  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : X-Men (plutôt classiques ?)  
**Personnage** : Mystique  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel

**Prompt **: "Et si seul que parfois, rien que de voir son propre visage - qui n'est plus vraiment le sien - lui est insupportable."  
d'après Anders Andrew (puis auto-suite) **  
**pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité** : je tire le fait que Mystique n'ait pas toujours été à l'aise avec sa propre apparence de sa série limitée (début des années 2000)  
**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

Rien que voir son propre visage (qui n'est plus vraiment le sien) lui est insupportable désormais. Bleu... De même, son propre nom, elle ne le donne plus à personne. Ce qui lui est arrivé est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction : elle peut désormais quitter ce village et elle peut devenir absolument qui elle veut. Elle s'entraîne dur depuis qu'elle s'en est aperçue. Seulement... elle est obligée de quitter son village où tout le monde la prend pour un monstre et elle ne peut plus être elle-même. Et elle ne sait pas du tout qui elle sera.

o

Qui elle sera, elle ne le sait pas encore. Mais elle cherche, et elle trouvera. Il lui faudra un nom, déjà. Un autre nom que celui que lui ont donné ses parents : pour le bien que ça lui a fait...

Il lui faudra un visage. Elle peut en avoir une multitude, autant qu'elle veut, comme elle veut, mais elle sent déjà, obscurément, qu'il faudrait qu'elle en choisisse un parmi tous comme référence à laquelle revenir de temps de temps pour ne pas se perdre.

Et lui faudra le pouvoir. Sa propre force, de l'argent, de l'influence. Des gens à gouverner.


End file.
